


I lost my mind.

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), I, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: My take on next week.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	I lost my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be working but had to get this out to be able to get through the day.

Brett and her new partner Mackey were upside down in ambo 61. Brett could hear the cracking sound of unstable metal and the final items falling in the back of 61. She was fading in and out and was trying to focus on Mackey. She heard glass break from near by,

“61 Respond” That voice. “Matt” She whispered.

She was fading. “You better be dead Bitch or I am gonna.” She heard the cock of the pistol and then the sound of someone being punched in the face. Sylvie faded out again. 

Matt Casey carried a passed out of Brett out of the ambulance to the waiting paramedics while squad got to Mackey. Holding her like this was breaking his heart when he had heard 61 had been run off the road his heart had dropped. Over the last several months Sylvie had be come his best friend and to lose her would be to lose himself.

He laid her on the Ambulance cot. “Matt.” She whispered. He grabbed her hand,. “Your going to be okay. Sylvie.” He squeezed. “Matt I.” She passed out.

Several Hours later.

Sylvie awoke in the hospital.

“Mackey? Oh my gosh is she okay.” Was her first thought. Then she spoke the second. “Matt.” He was sitting next to her. “Sylvie.” He said smiling. “You scared me.”

“Mackey? Is she okay?” Matt grabbed her hand. “Some scrapes but she is already home.” Sylvie cracked a smile. “You saved me didn’t you?”

Matt blushed. “it was nothing.”

Sylvie tried to set up in bed. Everything hurt. Matt Grabbed her a pillow to put behind her. “I lost my mind. Sylvie, I heard you were in a accident and I had to get to you. When I saw halec coming up to the rig. I punched him. He is in custody.” Sylvie heart started to flutter and the machines started going off. “Are you okay?” should I get the doctor?" She calmed down. “Yes I am fine continue.” She said trying not to show how anxious she was. “So, you lost your mind.” He laughed and went to sit on the side of her bed. He picked up her hand. “Sylvie Brett, I never want to know what losing you would feel like. I want to know everything about you and share everything with you. “ Sylvie looked at him in disbelief . “Matt. I.. “

He got up. “I’ll go tell Dr. Halstead your awake.” She got up the courage. “Matt Casey if you don’t Kiss me right now before I lose my mind.. “Matt turned around and rushed to her bed side and kissed the most passionately he could possibly have done. Nearly 2 years of build up in that kiss. When they finally parted. “So, that’s what I’ve been missing.” She said kissing him again.

Matt Got up to go get the Doctor. “Do you worry Sylvie Brett. There is more where that came from. “ Sylvie smiled and the winced.


End file.
